


I Believe You Owe Me a Coffee

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavernius Tucker wasn’t much of a believer in fate, but he did acknowledge that sometimes things happened for reasons that weren’t able to be completely explained with logic or reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe You Owe Me a Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): What about a Tuckington based off of 'Please Don't Let Me Go' by Olly Murs? That just screams Tucker to me.

* * *

Lavernius Tucker wasn’t much of a believer in fate, but he did acknowledge that sometimes things happened for reasons that weren’t able to be completely explained with logic or reason. Perhaps it was a combination of coincidence and luck. Perhaps it was all thanks to his friend Donut who had ranted about how fantastic the caramel macchiato’s were at the little coffee shop that had opened up a few months ago.

Or, perhaps, maybe there was something like ‘fate’ at work.

Tucker recalled the day perfectly:  he had been too busy trying to get his wallet back into his back pocket instead of paying attention to where he was walking. The man who’d just stepped away from the table where the sugar, lids, serviettes and lids were was in mid-turn when he’d bumped into Tucker.

“Oh my god!” came the shocked exclamation as coffee dripped down Tucker’s hand and arm. He winced at the heat of the liquid against his skin, but it wasn’t hot enough to cause any serious burns. “I am so sorry!”

Tucker remembered how he’d stared for a moment before finding his voice.

“I should have been watching where I was going.”

It was the first time someone had rendered him almost speechless.

It took Tucker three weeks to convince himself to return to the cafe. He couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde freckled guy who’d made him spill his coffee. Which was weird because it was usually girls that he couldn’t stop thinking about. Three weeks to convince himself that it was okay to be thinking about the guy and that maybe instead of thinking about him he could go and possibly bump into at the cafe. Hopefully not literally this time.

He was surprised that he actually managed to get himself to the cafe with the intention of seeking the guy out. Usually if there was even a minuscule chance that he was interested in anything more than a one-night stand or a quick fling, Tucker would race for the hills.

For a few moments, Tucker was certain the man wasn’t there: it was a little difficult to spot him from behind when he didn’t have pretty blue eyes and a smile to look at. He found the man on his second look around the cafe. Before Tucker could even think about it, he’d walked casually up to the man with a charming smile.

“I believe you owe me a coffee.”

Tucker was prepared to be turned down. After all, he couldn’t even figure out why he’d asked but the man chuckled softly, his eyes crinkling as he laughed.

“Yes, I suppose I do.”

*****

There weren’t many things in life that scared Lavernius Tucker but the way he had been crushing hard on Washington for the past six months was frightening.

He’d never spend days thinking about when he’d see someone next. He’d never spent hours just sitting there chatting about tiny, insignificant things thinking how lovely the others eyes looked in the light, or how bright their smile was. Tucker had started to think of Wash as something other than just someone hot to look at. He wanted to get to know him better, to play a significant part in Washington’s life.

Normally Tucker would bury those sorts of feelings deep inside and suddenly disappear but there was something about Washington that made him reconsider. Something that made him consider the possibility of something more. The problem was, Tucker never really had been given any reason to think that there was something more than friendship between the two.

He tried giving little signs, little indications that maybe he felt more than friendship for Washington, but no matter what he did, Wash didn’t seem to notice. Either that or Tucker was worse at flirting than he’d thought he was. After three months of dropping hints and trying to decipher if certain actions of Wash’s meant anything, Tucker decided that he couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Hey…Wash?”

Wash set down the coffee cup, his attention focused solely on Tucker and what he was saying. He’d been doing that a lot recently.

“I’ve gotta know…is…there something here between us? Or am I just imagining things?”

Wash tilted his head to the side slightly, a gesture that Tucker found he thought adorable.

“I thought we’d pretty much been dating since I bought you that coffee,” the tone of his voice suggested he was joking but the smile at his lips seemed nervous, almost shy.

“Oh…well…” Tucker cleared his throat, “Wanna grab a coffee some time?”

Wash chuckled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, “You mean like a date?”

Tucker grinned. “Like a date.”


End file.
